Queen Elsa's Punishment For Hans
by dodamonkey
Summary: Hans has been arrested and the person who decides his punishment is Elsa. Then all of a sudden, she then discovers a new side of Hans. A side where she thinks differently of Hans and strangely sympathizes. But what punishment will she give him? Life imprisonment, torture or death!
1. Chapter 1

Queen Elsa could hardly believe this was happening. She was going to confront her killer, Hans. The one she thought loved her sister but instead, betrayed her. The one who tried to kill her to take over the throne. When he was taken away, she was glad because she thought that she never had to put up with him ever again. He was sent back to the Southern Isles and his twelve brothers provided the punishment for him. But it turned out that the punishment had to be decided by the Queen of Arendelle. The brothers told her that they were heading back to Arendelle along with the imprisoned Hans. So there she was, standing on the dock with the boat in front of her. Two of Hans' brothers offered a hand for her to come on board.

"Queen Elsa, if we may?" one insisted.

"Thank you but I'm sure I'll be okay on my own."

"That's fine, Madame but watch your step."

Queen Elsa smiled a little. She really admired how sweet and generous the brothers were. She was expecting a more distasteful welcoming but on the contrary, they welcomed her with a warm and sophisticated manner. She also noticed that they had the same features as Hans. She wondered how come Hans wasn't like his other brothers. She lifted up her dress and stepped on to the boat and saw the rest of the brothers on board bow down to her.

"Please, there's no need. Arise." She said softly as they did so.

"Are there any beverages you a quire, my lady?" one asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you." She answered then her smile disappeared and the brothers looked down.

"He's in the dungeon, downstairs. Follow me, Madame. It is important you stay safe."

One of the brothers opened a door leading to a downwards staircase. Queen Elsa's blood froze slightly. She knew she was going down there. "I'll guide you Madame, don't worry." He lit up a torch and walked down the staircase followed by Elsa. It was dark, however not pitch black and there was a scent of oil for some reason. As they went more further down, the strange sound of tapping could be heard. When they reached to the bottom, they went down a hallway and they finally saw a cell on their right. Inside that cell was Hans.

He was lying down on a bench throwing a ball at the wall as it bounced off and he caught it and carried on doing it over and over. That explained the tapping noise. He was wearing the same clothes as he did before. "Hey, Hans," the brother called as Hans stopped playing with the ball, "you have a visitor." Hans slowly sat up, looked at Queen Elsa and then rolled his eyes.

Oh my god, here we go.

Queen Elsa stepped inside the cell, and saw him in the flesh. Hans didn't want to look at her so he looked down miserably at the floor. He didn't look serious; he was sort of giving an attitude. The kind a sulky teenager would give. Deep down inside, she was terrified of Hans but she never showed it. She firmly stood her ground, bravely.

"Will everything be satisfactory, my lady?"

"Yes and you can leave us here as well," Elsa said, "We'll deal with this in private." Hans shut his eyes tightly. He was thinking, "Oh my god! Don't leave me here with her!"

"Of course, Madame," he said, "I'll be upstairs so take your time."

"Thank you, that would be all." She said, as the brother exited the hallways, walked up the steps and Elsa waited for the sound of the door being shut. Then she looked at Hans. She thought to herself, "what the hell have I done?" Now thanks to my commandment, I am now alone with my killer. It's just her and him, no one else. She looked at Hans seeing if he was planning something diabolical but it didn't look like he was planning anything. He wasn't going to plan anything ever again, he was calm, tame but looked absolutely miserable. Now he's alone with the last person he ever wanted to see. He didn't want to look at Elsa. Elsa gulped nervously but silently so that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She stepped forward, courageously as Hans looked down. Hans groaned.

Yep, she's gonna give me a migraine, isn't she?

" "Don't be the monster they fear you are," isn't that what you said to me? Oh the irony! So here we are, huh? Isn't this comfortable?" she said, "So this is you. Hans, the prince of the Southern Isles. The man who came out of nowhere and entered my sister's life for no reason. The one who deviously betrayed her and…"

"You're the one who froze her heart," he muttered.

"But you were meant to be her true love!" she angrily yelled.

"But I wasn't, was I." he said.

"Not to mention that you tried to kill me!"

"Oh come on, I did it to bring back summer."

"No, you wanted the fame and glory and to rule Arrendelle. That's what you really wanted!"

"Well now that I'm here, are you glad that they've given you the opportunity to decide my punishment?"

"Oh, you bet ya, I am." She laughed distastefully, "but we'll get to that later, what I want to know is why. What did you do all this for?"

"Uhh… I wanted to be King and rule Arrendelle. Just like you said."

"Is that it?"

"Uh… yeah." Elsa could hardly believe her ears.

"You know what? You people make me sick. You're just really ungrateful for the things that you have or the position that you are in. All you care about is being a king. Greed, fame, money, power and you'll do anything, to earn it! Even kill or take or… AARR! I mean, isn't being a prince enough for you?!"

"Everything okay, Madame?" she heard the brother's voice from upstairs.

"We're fine," she called out, abruptly but tried not to sound too rude, "we're fine, thank you."

"They can be a pain in the dickens, can they?" he grinned.

"Actually they're really sweet, kind, friendly and generous. All those things that you're not. Why can't you be like them?" She asked as Hans giggled.

"Those guys? Really? You think my brothers are friendly? Kind? Generous? Ha! Yeah, maybe they are to everyone else, but never to me. Oh, never."

"Well, of course they have to treat you like a criminal now and not their brother anymore."

"They may be treating me as a criminal now, but they've been treating me like garbage ever since I was BORN." he said. Queen Elsa was confused.

"Wha… what?"

"Well, what do you expect growing up with twelve brothers and you're the thirteenth and youngest? You get no recognition, no company and lots of bullying."

"Oh boo hoo, poor you!" she mocked, "I'm sure your brothers were just playing with you. Like you said, it's what brothers do."

"Oh yeah sure, if you consider being punched, kicked, spat on, pushed around, beaten up, humiliated and ignored ever since you were a little kid, then well, yeah. It's just playing around right? It's just what brothers do." He said bitterly.

"They would… they would never have done that."

"They did, my brothers are really deceiving. Trust me." Elsa gave him an unimpressed looked and Hans realised what he said. "Okay, scratch that. You know what, believe what you wanna believe." He folds his arms.

"What about your parents? They probably gave you the love and support you needed, didn't they?"

"My PARENTS? They only paid attention to my other twelve brothers but never to me. The ones who would be right to take the throne," He explained, "when I was twelve, my brothers even spread rumours all over the Southern Isles, saying that I was never meant to happen. That I was… you know, an accident." Elsa gasped from the inside. "How terrible," she thought. He then continued playing with the ball like he did before.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Stop playing with that ball." He ignores her "Hey Hans, I am talking to you!"

"And being the thirteenth brother, you start to think it's true." He starts playing with the ball again.

"Hans, I am the Queen of Arrendelle. I order you to desist this tomfoolery and pay attention when your Queen is talking!"

"And it turned out it WAS actually true, oh well," Elsa shut her eyes and tears came out. The words hit her hard like a bucket of ice cold water.

"WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH THAT BALL!" she angrily yelled, her voice BOOMED through the halls. She spread out her clawed fingers. She was in position that looked like she wanted to strangle Hans.

"Alright fine, jeez." Hans held the ball and put it aside. Elsa was expecting him to cry but he wasn't. Elsa was smart. What was he up to? She thought. Was he lying? If Hans was crying, then this would have been an act of self pity and trying to achieve her sympathy. So she could offer him a less harsh punishment. It could be a diabolic scheme. But it wasn't. Hans was just sitting down looking miserable but calm. He looked like he wasn't in the mood for planning anything. She bet that if she left the door open, then he'd still stay where he is seated. He wasn't looking for any sympathy. He didn't care about what punishment he was going to get. He wasn't even afraid. Hans… was telling the truth.

"Okay, do you REALLY want to know why I did it?" he exclaimed as he stood up but didn't approach Elsa. He knew better than to do that.

"YES I DO! GO ON THEN!" She threateningly moved forward to Hans.

"I did it because I was tired of everyone hating me! Everyone pushing me and kicking me around! No one ever loving me! Not even my parents or my own brothers ever loved me! They only paid attention to people who had the potential to earn the throne and I was going nowhere! I knew I didn't stand a chance and I believed that I was no one! I thought that…" he calmed down and sat back down, "I thought that if I was king of Arrendelle, people would worship me. People would… like me. That I could actually BE someone!"

"But you betrayed my sister!"

"That's because she was too dumb and stupid enough to know what love was!" he snapped whilst grinning at Elsa. That immediately threw her over and pushed her over the edge. She clenched her fist and then raised her hands. Hans could see her ice powers zapping through her fingertips as she stretched them out.

"Don't you… ever… EVER… CALL MY SISTER! MY ANNA… STUPID OR DUMB EVER AGAIN!"

Hans was not afraid or scared, he just looked up at her and thought, Oh boy, me and my big fat mouth. "Sorry," he muttered. She didn't hear him.

"Because NO ONE! MAKES FUN OF MY SISTER! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Okay, alright, alight. Calm down, Queenie."

"You will address me as Queen Elsa and I demand an apology!" she threatened.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry I called your sister dumb! She's not dumb, she's very, very intelligent!" Elsa refrained from hitting Hans with her powers.

"Alright, that's enough." She demanded, "And Anna did find her true love, Kristoff."

"Well, congratulations for her. Anna may not have not known what love was but so haven't I. I don't know what love is now!"

"You… don't know what love is?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know what love is, if I was never really loved by anyone? It's just not fair." He folded his arms. "I grew up with a terrible abusive family. You grew up with loving parents and a loving sister but you kept shutting them both out, and you call ME ungrateful!"

Elsa was steaming up inside. She wanted to hurt Hans but she couldn't because she knew he was telling the truth. But she did it because of her powers. She did it for a perfectly good reason to prevent her loved ones from getting hurt. He had NO right to tell her about her childhood. She approached Hans in dangerous way. She has about to smack him but Hans didn't notice.

"Didn't it ever bother you that Anna was loved by her parents but she paid more attention to you? I guess that's what people do."

"What?" she stopped herself.

"People focus on the love they know they'll never have more than the love they already have." He said, "and when your parents died, you knew that none of you could never get them back which meant that you girls needed each other MORE THAN EVER. It seems that people just don't realise what they have… until it's gone." Elsa was stunned because this was true, Hans smiled. "But what do I know, huh? I mean, I didn't really have anyone's love. Soooo yeah."

"I am not ungrateful."

"Look, I'm just jealous, alright?"

"And what are you so jealous of?" She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. That was a stupid question to ask.

"You people probably see me as a monster or a villain. That I have a, what you call, "a frozen heart," well maybe I DO! Maybe I do have a frozen heart! Maybe I am a villain or a monster! I don't know if I was a born a monster but it's just the way I am! So you people can enjoy your happily ever after. Anna will marry Kristoff, you're the queen of Arrendelle, Sven the donkey…"

"Reindeer." She corrected him, annoyed

"Sven the horsie gets to eat his carrots and the dancing snowman gets to frolic around in the summer without being melted away. And what about me… I'm stuck here and people laugh and point at me for being a pathetic, dumb criminal who was never meant to be born in the first place. It's where I belong. And you know what? I don't really care what punishment you give me! You can keep me locked up here for the rest of my life! YOU CAN EXECUTE ME! It's not like I was meant to be alive! I don't need any family! I don't need a princess! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! It's not like no one is going to miss me, anyway. Cause that's the story of my life. When I die, people will just laugh at me and shrug it off and forget me like I was just a thing from the past. Then you can carry on living your…" He calmed down and lied down on the bench again, "So… what's my punishment, then?"

Elsa's eyes were filled with tears, but… why? Was she feeling sorry for him? She shouldn't. Should she? After all, this was the man who tried to kill her and her sister. Should she trust him? I mean he did have a terrible childhood and life. His life was now even lower that it was before. She never seen anyone so miserable before in her life. Except… her. Hans and Elsa had so much in common and didn't even notice it till now. She really despised Hans. It was Anna who told her to go easy on him.

"Remember to go easy on him, Elsa." She remembered her saying, "he's a human being."

"He is SCUM! She answered back.

Turned out, he was branded as the scum of the earth, his whole life. Elsa was bursting into tears but didn't want to show it so she covered her eyes with her sleeve. Hans could see this.

"Something wrong, Queenie?" he was concerned.

"IT'S QUEEN ELSA!" she screamed at Hans as her voice boomed. This time, Hans' heart skipped a beat. Then she turned away and covered her face with her palms and began her gentle sobbing. It actually touched Hans. This was the first time he's actually felt love before. True love. The one where one cares and feels for one another. It wasn't romantic love or spouse love. It was a friendly love. At least it was love because that was all he ever wanted, love and respect. But he knew he was never going to get it. But this… wow!

"Queen Elsa, I'm sorry," Elsa continued crying.

"Yeah, right," she said angrily as her voice broke.

"No, I know that you won't believe me and I don't blame but… I… really… am… sorry," he said.

He was absolutely SHOCKED as was Elsa. Elsa felt his hand on her shoulder. Elsa turned around and Han's quickly took it away and sat back down. Elsa wiped her tears and sniffed. Hans' felt ashamed for making her cry. He was nothing like he was before, he… changed. He wasn't charming, devious or deceptive he was sympathetic. This was a side of him that Elsa has never seen before or in fact, ANYONE has ever seen. "You're going to sentence me to execution are you?" That word made the hair on her head stand up a little. No. She never believed in execution and she was never planning on executing Hans! That would be a terrible and hateful thing to do. We all make mistakes don't we? She was unsure what to do. "Please let's just do it."

Elsa walked over to Hans. "Hans," she said, "No, I'm not going to sentence you to death. I am never intended to kill you. Instead your punishment will be worse than that."

"And what's that? Torture?"

"No… I am setting you free." She said. What? What was she doing? Was she mad?! Then all of a sudden, Hans laughed.

"Ha! Yeah, you're really funny, you know that? Too funny! Aww hilarious!"

"Hans. I'm serious."

"Wait, what?"

Elsa smiled. "You will be set free by noon. That gives you an hour to pack all your belongings. Or maybe a ball is all that you have." She walked away and was head to the door so she could leave him.

"No! No! Please!" Hans rushed over and grabbed her arm, he then quickly let go of it. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, I already have. Remember, I give the orders for your punishment."

"But… but… THAT'S NOT A PUNISHMENT! You can keep me locked up here! You can torture me! You can execute me! Just don't SET ME FREE! I CAN'T BE OUT THERE AGAIN! THEY'LL HATE ME!"

"But that's your fault. Maybe you'll make up for what you did." She smiled at Hans. She somehow enjoyed him beg. Hans then felt weightless and fell back down on to the bench.

"They'll… hate me. I'll be hated more than I was before." Elsa nodded, this was true. Hans looked at Elsa hoping that she would change it but nothing was found. Hans covered his face with his palms. "I'm sorry Elsa. For everything. I thought that… if I was the one who killed you and saved summer then, I'd be the hero and everyone would love me. That's all I ever wanted, Elsa. Love." There was a tear in his eye, but he wiped it away. "But now everyone hates and they should."

Elsa surprisingly put a hand on his shoulder. "We've all done things we're not proud of, Hans. Even though, what you did was the most devious, selfish, cruellest, murderous crime you could commit, I realise what you're going through and I feel for you because… I know what it's like to be not loved."

"So, you… forgive me?" Elsa nodded, "But, I'm a monster."

"Yes, you are a monster. You've done the deed and there's nothing you can do to change the past. What you CAN do is make up for it. You can change."

"Do you really think it's that easy for everyone in Arendelle to forgive me?"

Elsa sat down with Hans and looked at him and sadly smiled, "I… don't know. I can't promise anything for the future. The thing is you don't know what it's going to bring. You have to live for now. I mean, what good is being stuck in a dungeon for the rest of your life?"

"It's where I belong."

"Yes, but I'm sending you out to where you don't belong."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because a true queen has compassion," she explained as she stood up and exited the cage, "All I can say is good luck."

"Wait, Elsa," she stopped, "I just want to say, thank you for you know… I've never had a friend or anyone caring for me, before. Despite the terrible things that I've done."

"You are more than welcome."

"No, I mean it, thank you, Queen Elsa." He bowed down and stood up.

"Oh please, call me Queenie." Hans and Elsa smiled and then laughed together. Then all of a sudden they both stopped. Total utter awkward silence followed. "I… I should be going."

"Yes, maybe you should." Hans turned his back on her.

"Oh and when you're out there and people see you and they fear you or yell at you just remember this quote that a man once told me."

"What's that?"

" "Don't be the monster they fear you are anymore," she said.

"Wait, I didn't say… oh." They both smile at each other.

"I'll… I'll see you in Arendelle, right?"

"Ok."

"I mean it, you better be out of this boat in an hour to face your punishment, you understand me?"

"Yes!" he said reluctantly and annoyed.

"Good!" she yelled back, "and you better not keep me waiting, or else!"

She wasn't saying this playfully. She was angrily demanding it. Elsa walked down the halls and walked back up the stairs. It was strange that there was no sophisticated brother to guide her up. What the hell was that? She was back to reality. That was the most INSANE most surrealistic deed she or anyone has ever done! For a second, she was… friends with Hans. Wait till Anna and everyone else hear about this! She is expecting either really bad things or really good things. Maybe they will forgive him, maybe they won't. Who knows? She finally reached to the top and she opened the door.

All of a sudden, she heard twelve Hans' brothers laughing and fooling around. How could they be fooling around in a time like this? She was standing there, listening to their conversation.

"Oh my god, Hans is behind bars!"

"I know right?"

"Good riddance!"

"Yeah we don't have to put with him anymore!"

"Hey, remember the time, I kicked him in the face when he was twelve?" They all laughed.

"Remember that time we all pretended he NEVER existed and he started crying?" They all laughed evilly.

"So what punishment do you think the Queen's gonna give the little rat?"

"Death?"

"Death."

"Probably death."

"I hope it's death!"

"We all do! Who cares about him anyway! He's a monster and he has a frozen heart! They all laugh out loud, "NO ONE WILL MISS HIM! NOT EVEN MOM AND DAD!"

"Mom and dad didn't even wanna have him!" They all laugh out again. "No one will ever love him!"

Elsa was absolutely disgusted. The brothers made her sick to her stomach! She could hardly believe her ears! She didn't consider the brothers kind, generous, friendly and they weren't gentlemen anymore. She decided to walk in, she heard just about enough! One of the brothers noticed her.

"Queen Elsa!" one exclaimed as they all kneeled down in her presence. "Everything to your satisfaction, my dear lady?"

"Oh drop the gentlemen act, will you! I heard everything!" she snapped.

"So what's his punishment then? Death?" the one brother who helped her on board said.

"Why would you even…" she was disgusted and blown away, "your own brother."

"So, is it or not?"

"No! As a matter a fact, you are all to set him free by noon." All of the brothers jumped.

"What?! But he's a criminal! He's done all these terrible deeds!" Elsa stepped forward.

"The only reason why he's done all those things was because of all of YOU! If you had shown some love to Hans when he was a kid, then maybe he wouldn't have to prove himself that he could be someone by being a throne obsessed prince wanting to be a king!"

"We knew he was going to fail, now people will hate him even more!" he answered back.

"Why do all of you hate him so much?" she really wanted to know. The brothers stood in silence until one interrupted the silence.

"Because, he's… Hans?"

"So… technically, you hate someone because of who he is!"

"He's the thirteenth brother, he's a useless reject! He wasn't even meant to be here! Why won't you just execute him! He's nothing to us!"

Elsa walked around and clenched her stomach. She was extremely angry! No wonder Hans grew up to all this hate, anger and it wasn't even his fault! It was there's. They drove him to do all this. No matter, now he's going to be set free. But she had to show them a lesson that she was serious.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She raised her hands and her ice powers came shooting up into the sky. The brothers whimpered and crawled up into a little ball and screamed. "Now, YOU ARE TO SET YOUR BROTHER FREE BY NOON, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

All of the brothers nodded. "Yes, just please don't hurt us! Please!"

Elsa then lowered her hands and turned off her powers. "Good. And if you ever hurting or disrespecting Hans, I'll turn you all into popsicles! You got it!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Good," she smiled as she stepped off the boat and walked away. Hans peered through the window and said, "wow." He saw what had happened and he really enjoyed watching his brothers for the first time, cry and whimper. Not that he wanted to torture them but he wanted to see them be scared for a change. He was giggling until he saw all twelve of his brothers outside his cell eyeing him with such contempt.

"What are you laughing at, Hans?"

"Oh nothing," he covered his mouth. He knew that if he mocked them openly, he'd be beaten up by all twelve of them.

"You'll be home by noon," he sighed, " but instead, pack your stuff and get out of our sights! NOW!"

"But I got an hour…"

"NOW!" he yelled at Hans as he jumped. "And pick up that sissy stress ball!" They all laughed and pointed at him whilst he was bending down to pick it up."

Hans picked it up and then all of a sudden said, "Hey, bro! Catch!" he threw the ball at his eldest on the head and ran out the cell and panted another one of his brothers and dashed through the halls.

"GET HIM!"

Hans rushed up the stairs and shut the door jumped off the boat and untied a rope the boat was tied to and pushed the boat away and it came sailing away from the dock. "BYE GUYS!" he waved.

"HANS!" He heard his brothers holler at him.

"TELL MUM AND DAD I SAID HI!"

"THEY'D BE ASHAMED OF YOU!"

"GOOD! I DON'T CARE!" He laughed. The boat was sailing away and the brothers couldn't reach him. Hans was safe.

"HAAAAAANSSS!" They all yelled. Hans walked away from the boat filled with angry brothers. For the first time in forever, he was glad, he was away from his brothers. Now he felt on top of the world, he was free to do whatever he…

"Oof!" He bumped into something soft and it touched his leg.

"What the…" he looked down and saw… a little talking snowman! The snowman looked up and saw Hans.

"Hello," he said with a warm smile, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs… hugs… Hans?" he then gasped out loud because he immediately recognised who he was. He remembered the name and the face. Hans quickly covered Olaf's mouth and knelt down.

"Shh! Shh! Be quiet! SHHH!" Hans was struggling with Olaf!

"Mmph! Itz Hnz! Hnz! Hnnnnnz!" The snowman twisted it's head so Hans let go. "Help me! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" A young woman and a young man noticed what was happening."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH… Hans?" it was Anna with her ice fisherman boyfriend, Kristoff. Hans let go of Olaf as he quickly ran to Anna to give her a hug. She lifted him up and Hans found all three of them staring at him with such contempt.

"Oh brother," Hans said as he smacked himself.


	2. I am a Monster

A LONG TIME AGO

There was a boy with red hair who was twelve standing by a frozen lake throwing stones. He was not in a good mood as this location was where he would spend time to escape the violence, hatred and torment his so called, 'home,' provides. He would come here every day to pick up a nearby stone and toss it into the lake. He knew he could not do anything to get back at them so this was a way of expressing his anger and desire to fight back.

"One day they will pay," the little angry red haired boy said, "they will see how big I will be, they'll see… they'll all see! And they'll be sorry, they ever picked on me!" Then all of a sudden he felt a ball of snow hit him really hard on his face close to his eye. His bad one. "Ow! AH!" he looked down and saw that it was a snow ball and it was a girl who looked the same age as him. She had white hair, was wearing a fur coat and was giggling. The boy did not approve of this. "Hey! Why'd you throw that?" he asked, sounding really ticked off. She just giggled.

"What? I just wanna have some fun. My sister's a sleep and I have no one to hang out with! Let's play!"

"No. I don't feel like it."

"Well, can I at least know your name?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Ooooh! Look at you, Mr. Grumpy Pants!"

"My name's not Mr. Grumpy Pants!" the boy yelled and stomped his feet into the snow which made him accidentally splutter more onto his chest as Elsa laughed even harder at his expense. "AAR! FINE! It's Hans!"

"Wait a minute. Hans? The Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

"Yeah, I… wait… are you Elsa? Princess of Arrendale?"

"Yes I am! This is weird isn't it! Both royalties meeting each other? So exciting. So what's it like there? Must be fun! Especially when you're a prince."

"Uh… I… yeah. Great fun." he lied.

"I have a sister. She's called Anna," she said, "Is it true that you have twelve brothers?"

"Uh… yeah," he said and then muttered to himself, "unfortunately."

"So what are you doing here then?"

"I come here often, from time to time,"

"Why?"

"To escape."

"From what?"

"Nothing."

"You're weird."

"Says a random girl who just threw a snowball at me!" Hans snapped, "you'll be sorry when I'm King! Everyone will!

"All hail, King Grumpy Pants!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Anyways good luck being King before I become Queen since you have like twelve brothers in line for the throne!" she taunted as she pulled out her tongue in a childish manner and then said in a sing song voice, "I get to have the throne before you do of your own kingdom! Ha! Haaa!"

"And you think you'll be a good Queen? Huh QUEENIE?!" Hans yelled as Elsa laughed at the name. Queenie? Really? Where did that come from. Elsa realised that what she said was wrong. To intimidate the poor thing and make her status higher than him so she decided to console him.

"Hey, I'm kidding. I don't really care much about the throne or anything. All I care about is my sister, having fun, my mom and dad… you know, my family! That's more important and to me that's all that matters," she said smiling as if he was teaching Hans a lesson about what to appreciate in life. Instead Hans looked down in dismay and muttered.

"Well, not to me, it doesn't… not when you have family like mine…"

PRESENT DAY

Anna stood there speechless, looking at Hans. He was standing there in the flesh. She hadn't seen him in a very long time and was hoping that she would never see him ever again as did everyone else.

"Hans?"

"Uh…" Hans just stood there hesitating. He looked like a child who just broke a window. He knew what was going to happen.

"But… how did you...?" She was absolutely gobsmacked. She then remembered that her sister went to him to decide his punishment. This must mean that… Hans did something to Elsa so he could escape! She walked towards him. "Where's Elsa?" she gave him a threatening and angry look. Hans stepped back but realised that below him was the sea. He was standing on edge of the dock.

"How should I know?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?!" She grabbed him by the collars and shook him vigorously.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"You better tell me right now, where she is…"

"I don't know where… "

"Or so help me, I will push you!"

"Oh, water, wow. How deadly. I am so afraid." He said in monotone with no emotion.

"Anna?" called Elsa. Anna quickly turned to Elsa and laughed in relief. She was okay! Well, obviously she was.

"ELSA!" She shouted as she carelessly pushed Hans off the dock and ran to give Elsa a hug. Hans was flapping his arms in the water and tried to swim away spluttering for air.

"Whoa, hang on, there. You're not going anywhere." Kristoff said as he dragged Hans out of the water and rested him on the bay. He was spluttering and his clothes were soaking wet and he was gasping for air.

"Oh, Elsa! I was so worried! For a second I thought something happened to you!" said Anna.

"Hans?" She looked over Anna's shoulder and saw Hans drenched and spluttering on the floor. "Oh no. What are you doing here I said AN HOUR!"

"My brothers couldn't stand me any longer," he suffocated.

"I don't blame them," Anna butted in.

"They sent me out as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute, an hour? Elsa?" Anna turned to her sister. "What's going on?" They were all staring at Elsa. All three of them. She let out a big sigh knowing that she had to come out.

"My punishment… for Hans, was to set him free."

"What?!"

"I should go." Hans wanted to get up but Kristoff put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." He repeated.

"What were you thinking, Elsa? He tried to kill me and you for crying out loud! Are you out of your mind?"

"Hans will make up for what he did."

"What?"

"Yes, Hans is willing to do anything you require him to do. Isn't that right, Hans?"

"Uhh…"

"He is a cold, rude, selfish throne obsessed monster with a frozen heart! What makes you think he'll make up for what he did?"

"Yeah!" said Olaf.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to be executed but no, she didn't want that." Hans butted in.

"Have some self-dignity, man." Kristoff said.

"But she just called me all those names!" Then all of a sudden, it was not long for a couple of villagers who took notice of the evil prince, whom they despised.

"Is that Hans?" a young woman asked.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up, Hans!" an old lady snapped.

"I thought you were sent to the Southern Isles!" bellowed a man.

Hans stood there, astonished, as a couple more villagers approached Hans and crowded around him. He was surrounded by faces of contempt, hatred and disgust. His head was spinning then as he took a step back he bumped into a little boy. He turned around and stared down at him. Then he saw himself when he was just an innocent little boy. He also noticed that the boy had a black eye and was shaking like a leaf. The little innocent Hans raised his hands for his defence. He looked helpless.

"I just want to play with you!" Hans just stared at the boy as he continued, "Why are you ignoring me? Stop ignoring me! Can anyone answer me? Hello?" He then approached the boy. "Please don't kick me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you,"

Then all of a sudden a mother took the child as he was no longer himself anymore. "Stay away from my boy! I don't want him to grow up like you!" she yelled at Hans.

"You're a psycho!"

"A monster!"

"A disgrace to mankind!"

"You are scum!"

"Get out of here, Hans!"

Hans had enough. He quickly pushed through the angry crowd and escaped the town and out into the wild. Then he bumped into Elsa. She stared at him as he was hyperventilating and sweating like a pig. They were both standing by a frozen lake together.

BACK TO THEIR CHILDHOOD

"Why are you out here all on your own?" the little white haired girl said to the poor boy, "Here, let me get the snow off your face," she wanted to get a close look at Hans as a patch of snow was covering a part of his face which covered below his eye.

"No, it's fine, really, I…"

"Let me have a look,"

"No, it's fine! Really, it heals…"

"Heals what? What does it heal, Hans? Your eye? What happened to it?"

"I fell?" Hans said lamely.

"Are you coming up with some story just to cover it up?" she said sternly as she knew what was going on.

"Well, the snow is pretty much doing that for me! Hehehehehe!" the little boy said as he laughed nervously, waiting for Elsa to laugh with him. She did not and quickly went over to him and gasped as she noticed.

"Your… your eye! It's bruised!"

"I have to be honest with you, Elsa. I… uh… a lot of people don't like me."

"Why?" Elsa asked bewildered as she then punched him lightly in the arm to humorously, "who wouldn't like you, Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

"My family."

"That's not true," Elsa then gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands, "wait… your… family did this to you? Hans?" Elsa was waitign for an answer but Hans smiled sadly as he was too ashamed to answer that question.

"I just want to say that out of all the experiences I've faced throughout my life, this one was the most pleasant… talking to you… it's nice to talk to someone." he then began to walk away, "well it was nice knowing you. I just wish we could do this more. But I'd better head back otherwise I'm gonna have another bruised eye."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Elsa immediately grabbed Hans by the shoulders and faced him, "who says this is the last time we're gonna meet?"

"Do you promise you will remember this moment?"

"I promise!"

"Do you

"I promise." "I'll always be here for you, Hans because I will always remember this moment. I wont' shut you out and I will help you and I'm sure there will be more people like me. My family.

"I'll take you to them. You don't have to live like this anymore."

"I don't?"

"You don't."

"Meet me at this spot, tomorrow, same time and I will get to you meet my family. They'll take care of you. You don't have to live like this anymore."

"You'll… you'll do that for me?"

"Of course, King Grumpy Pants!"

"Thank you… thank you, Queenie!"

The two children laughed with delight and waved goodbye, agreeing that by tomorrow they would meet just like she promised.

"Wow! That just happened!" Hans said with excitement to himself when he was alone as usual, "I just can't wait for my life to change!"

… But it didn't. Elsa was not there when he returned. The little angry red haired boy waited and waited for weeks by the frozen lake waiting for little Elsa to come back to fulfil her promise. But to no avail did she show up to bring him into a family where he would be loved and cherished for the first time in forever. It never happened. His abuse and torment continued throughout his entire days of growing up.

Hans used to come to the frozen lake because those were the only times he would let go of his anger, hatred and frustration of the world but that moment changed everything. There was never a single moment where he let go of it all. He never let go. He would rather stay in his castle and be beaten to the ground by his twelve older brothers, or be scolded at by his parents… but he would never return to that spot where she met a friendly little girl. Because he learned from the experience, he once thought was the best, but was the worst, was to never trust anyone.

PRESENT DAY

And now here they were, by the frozen lake. The exact same spot where they first met. Elsa does not remember but Hans clearly does. He just does not want to let QUEENIE know.

"Hans, listen. I need you to calm down…"

"Is this what you want, Elsa? For me to be mocked and hated even more? Was that the whole plan?"

"No, I…"

"You know, when I was locked up in prison, I felt safe and tranquil. At first, I'd always plan my revenge to tear this pathetic kingdom to SHREDS! But then I thought since I was never gonna come back and it was peaceful there, I'd just LET IT GOOOOO! You know? Nobody was there JUDGING ME ALL THE TIME! IT WAS JUST ME! I sworn to myself that I would NEVER come back because what I predicted what would happen if I did, IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

"Hans, please!"

"I never should have trusted you."

"Hans, no! Listen to me! You can change! You are a good person!"

"I am a monster! Didn't you hear the villagers and residents?"

"But remember what you told me, "don't be the monster they fear you are!"

"Well they're right! Come on what do you expect me to do? Sing "I DON'T CAAAAAAAARE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAAAAAAAAAAY!" right up in their faces? Hmmm? You want me to throw in a big cheesy musical number and then BAM they'll all forgive me? It's that easy? Huh? To sing a stinking song?!"

"Hans…"

"No! I am done. I'm just done with you, with everyone. I'm just done. So run, run along little princess. Run off back to your magical little kingdom where everything is so perfect! Where it's all full of sunshine, rainbows and that you can all go ice skating? Because… I just can't do this. They hate me. They don't need me and I don't need them. I don't need you!"

"So you want to spend the rest of your life miserable?"

"I'd be more miserable if I have to spend the rest of my life here with you! NOW GET LOST YOU LITTLE INSECT!"

Elsa took a step back. She was blown away from the utter disgust, anger and frustration Hans was inflicting upon her. Hans then picked up a nearby stone and threw it at the lake and sat down with exhaustion.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are?" Hans reminded Elsa what he said, "what if you really are one?"


End file.
